The Blue (One AWFUL Attempt At A Creepy-pasta!) (Plz Read Hoodlum...)
It all started when I was just five years old. I was having plenty of nightmares, which I still remember to this day. They had always featured the same mysterious man. He was dressed in a black robe, and the two blue lights he had for eyes, never lost sight of me. Most of the nightmares had consisted of some kind of monster chasing me around my house, but he was always there. Just standing there, never contributing anything to the plot of the nightmare. It was strange, not only because he didn’t play a role in these dreams, but because I had never watched any horror movies. As far as I was concerned, I had never seen anybody where a robe until I saw him. I couldn’t make out his face, as it was masked with a hood. So all I really saw was darkness, along with his two blue, glowing spots. Although I could’ve sworn I saw a white smile come across his face a couple of times in the corner of my eye. It really affected me. I started seeing him all around the house, and even in preschool, and elementary. But once I got into the fifth grade, I was over it. It’s like he just stopped appearing. It took a while to get over that, but I chalked it up to me just being a naive child with a wild imagination. But… all of that changed a couple of days ago… So, I was making myself a cup of coffee like usual to get ready for the morning, when I heard footsteps coming from the basement. Figured it must be a small animal that got in through the garage, so I decided I’d deal with it the next time I needed to enter the basement. I settled on playing some video-games on my PlayStation before I had to leave for work. After playing (and winning) some matches, I looked down at my phone, only to come to a horrifying realization; it was 7:00 AM, I had to go to work! I packed all my shit and drove off. On my way, I passed a Wawa and figured I’d head in for some coffee and a Sizzli. I went up to the machine, ordered, and grabbed the receipt. It read ‘COOKIES AND CREAM MACCHIATO: $3.99’. $3.99 for coffee? Damn, the world we live in, huh? I swiped my Sizzli from the heating stand and gave the women working at the register the receipt. “Thank you for coming to Wawa, have a nice day!” “No problem; you too!” And with that, I headed out of the store. But as I pushed the door open to exit the place, I could’ve sworn I heard women say: “Watch out for the blue…” I chalked it up to my imagination and just got in my car, the same-old Honda my parents had bought for me as a gift for my seventeenth birthday a while back. I was in my early twenties now; twenty-two to be exact. I started to think about the gift, what it signified to me; why I’d never even dare to think about selling it. You see, the day my parents got me my car, was coincidently the day both of my parents died in a car crash. The person they crashed into was still alive, and we’re actually pals now. That’s because I discovered that most of his relatives were long gone, so we could relate. You might be thinking: he killed your parents, why would you befriend him after undergoing that grief? Well, that’s because I know that it wasn’t his fault. I got a report from the authorities. It was my dad that was speeding, like the gangster he was. And yes, he was a gangster. He actually worked as a hitman for the Mafia. I don’t know what specific branch, never got the chance to ask him. But, I didn’t choose his route, instead; I chose to become a therapist, that way I could help people who need guidance to not make the same mistakes that my father had. (I have my own place now if that wasn’t apparent.) After all, most of the people were teenagers, which was when my father started doing his dirty work… I’ll… stop with the tangent now… I’m sorry… Anyways, I got to work on time, surprisingly and checked into the office. I was writing some short horror stories to pass the time and to also improve upon my creative flow so that once I’m done with all this, I could become an author (my dream job), when the office phone rang. It was the front desk. I was excited, another patient! Here’s how the call went: Front desk speaking. Are you ready for your patient? Did the book? Or is this an abrupt visit? Yes, yes, he booked. All of that is taken care of, don’t worry so much Mary! (I could just tell she was blushing at this point.) Alrighty then, I’ll send ‘em up! Alright, sounds good! Bye, my lady! *Click!* Well, now you’ve got a pretty clear reference of my stunning personality! Just kidding, I suck; if that wasn’t already obvious... I’m being serious… Anyways, I had a chat with the person and we arranged to have another meeting booked for the next week. He was a good man, eighteen years old. I won’t go into detail of what his issue was about, for privacy reasons. It wasn't anything too big, but it was relevant, and I was glad I was very fortunate I had this opportunity to help him through his struggle! But as he was about to leave the room… something… horrific happened… His head snapped back toward me, and he kept repeating the phrase: “I am Blue.” over and over again, faster and faster as he went on! It got to the point where he was repeating it by the second, and each time he repeated it, he looked more and more like the creature, until eventually… he became it… Was this what she meant by… “watch out for the blue…” I felt sick to my stomach like I was going to vomit, and I did. I vomited blood all over myself as the crimson stained every ounce of my suit. But after that, I looked up into the creature’s Blue eyes, and I was immediately paralyzed from the neck down, literally. It wasn’t out of fear, it was real. It was this fucking creature’s super-power or something, I swear! Then, the creature reached its arm out to me, revealing a hand. But there was something off. The hand was insanely white. Pure white. It was quite literally; made of white. then, all of a sudden, as soon as it touched me, blood started spilling out of my ears, nose, eyes, mouth, pretty much every hole in my God-damned body. And at the same time, my eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I saw my brain, and slowly blood started engulfing that, too. I didn’t know what to do… so I gave up, and let myself become The Blue… That was a few days ago… now I am The Blue… Why did I tell you this tale? Well, that’s because I can track you through my writing. I know where you live, I know your family. I know… pretty much everything about you… And if you have a webcam, I know what you look like. And if not… well… we’ll meet soon enough… Oh yeah; I also have the power to resurrect whoever I please, but they also become the Blue… So just know that you cannot hide from us, because we are one, and we are many… That includes Mary, my parents, Sal, the guy who crashed into my parents… But, one more thing, I am Sal… So just remember, we are the Blue, and we are coming for you… And soon, we will all be united as one… Is this “Blue” entity God Almighty himself… who knows… But… if he were… you wouldn’t say, disobey him… would you…? Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:English Class Failure Category:Beings Category:Blood